A Vampire Love Story
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: While out on a job, Dusk meets a pretty female vampire. They quickly become friends, but they don't think much more about their relationship until others begin to meddle and things get complicated. Including Sanguine giving love advise, a jealous Moloch, an angry Caelan and a nosy Spring-heeled Jack. And then Valkyrie and Skulduggery get involved and things get worse. NOT an OC!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Dusk walked into the party silently. He looked around; trying to find the man he had been sent to kill but couldn't see him. Dusk growled quietly and moved off to a quieter corner. Hopefully, he would find the man quickly so that he could kill him then go home.

Movement caught his eye and Dusk looked up to see Kyle Guard walk by, a drink in his hand. Guard sat down on the other side of the bar, sipping the scotch. No one was looking, no one would notice. Perfect. Before he could go over, however, Guard stood up and walked over to the only other person at the bar. It was another vampire, a female. She had long, thick, black hair and blue eyes. Guard sat down next to her with a grin.

Dusk watched as Guard talked to the woman, obviously chatting her up. Then, things began to get out of hand when Guard went somewhere he shouldn't. The woman's eyes widened then she grabbed a metal rod and whacked him in the head.

Guard fell over, dead, and Dusk stared in shock. He hadn't even needed to do anything. Luckily, they were in a sorcerer bar and this sort of thing happened all the time so it went unnoticed. Typically, if something like this happened on a job, Dusk would just leave and say he did it then get paid. But he decided against it.

He got a couple more drinks then moved over and sat beside the female vampire.

"I saw what you did there," Dusk nodded towards Guard. "Saved me some time."

The female vampire's eyes flickered to him. "Sorry."

"No apology needed," Dusk responded.

"Good," she said. "Because he deserved it."

"Yes, I saw what he was doing. Completely inappropriate."

The woman grunted.

"What's your name?" Dusk asked after a moment of silence.

"Isara, you?"

"Dusk."

Isara finally turned back to look at him. "I've heard of you. You're the vampire who was teamed up with Baron Vengeous."

Dusk grunted. "Yes. Can we please not talk about that?"

Isara shrugged. "Okay."

As the conversation continued, Dusk found out they had a lot in common, and their conversation was actually good. Typically, Dusk couldn't stand talking to anyone else but Isara was much more interesting. She was an assassin, much like his mercenary activities. She traveled a lot because of this, going all over the world.

"I've killed people in Thailand, Venezuela, America, you name it." Isara took a long drink out of the flask. "It's sometimes hard but I've gotten used to it."

"I travel too," Dusk responded. "And I agree, it is sometimes difficult. Even when I get there, I normally can't stand the people I'm stuck working with."

"No kidding. Don't you hate when they keep repeating the same thing_over and over and over_ again?"

"Exactly. And how it seems that every single one of them has to have some annoying aspect they do right before they start talking."

"Like taking a really deep breath."

"Or clearing their throat."

"Or the constant need to_touch_ the person next to them."

"Ugh, people are so annoying."

"Tell me about it. Not too long ago, I was hired for this job in Brazil and on the way on the plane, one of the other members of the team kept shoving himself right in my face. I just about killed him half-way there."

"I've had that happen way too many times for me to count," Dusk downed his drink then checked the time. "The bar is closing soon."

Isara pouted. "Too bad, I was actually enjoying myself for a change."

"Why don't we meet again later?" Dusk suggested.

Isara brightened. "Okay, how about coffee Thursday at that new café downtown."

"I'll see you then," Dusk stood and left the bar, looking forward to Thursday.

**Once again, I am not normally a romance person. But I have decided that if I will someday write more seriously, I should try out some other genres.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I might continue.**

**Also, Isara is not an OC. She was the vampire who was talking to Dusk in the Maleficent Seven.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

Thursday came and, just as planned, Dusk met Isara at the café. They sat at a corner booth, away from the rest of the crowd, their drinks in front of them.

"How's everything going?" Isara asked as she drank her cappuccino.

"Pretty well," Dusk set his coffee down. "I finally hunted a guy down who I had a grudge against for some time now."

"I'm guessing it went well?"

"It did."

"That's good. It's always a good feeling to get revenge on someone."

Dusk raised an eyebrow at her. "You've had to get revenge?"

Isara shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

Dusk couldn't argue with that.

Isara took another sip from her drink.

"What about you?" Dusk asked.

"Me?" Isara looked at him.

"No, the chair. Yes you."

Isara smirked. "I didn't know you could joke. Fine, I guess, if you don't count the annoying vampire who badgers me constantly about going out sometime."

Dusk frowned. "Who's that?"

"Moloch," Isara spat. "Idiot won't give me a minute's peace."

"Moloch? Really?"

"Yeah, you friends?"

"Knowing him is more accurate."

"So you know how much of a drag he is I'm guessing."

"Sadly, yes."

"You don't like him either do you?"

"Not even remotely."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me. It seems like practically every vampire out there is either part of his gang or one of his buddies. You wouldn't believe how many women I've seen nearly begging to be his girlfriend just to get at his power."

"You obviously have a strong dislike of him," Dusk observed.

"Hatred is more like it," Isara muttered. She drained her glass then set it down. She checked her phone and swore.

"I have to go," Isara stood. "We should do this again. Nice to talk to someone who isn't with that idiot."

"Same here," Dusk followed. "How about next Thursday?"

"Same time?"

"Sure."

"You've got a deal."

**I've decided to continue this, at least for now. But I want at least two more reviews before I post the next chapter. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Sanguine

Meeting up once a week had become routine for them, and they kept it up for a couple months. It had become somewhat of a stress reliever, being able to vent to each other and talk about what was going on in their lives. They got to know each other too, and became friends quickly. But that was as far as they figured their relationship would go.

At one point during their latest visit, Isara mentioned the new horror movie that had come into theatres. Dusk said that he wanted to go as well and asked if she wanted to go with him. Isara agreed.

So here they were, walking into the local theatre to watch it. They went up to the counter and bought tickets then went into the darkened room and found seats near the middle, away from the other people already in the theatre. The movie didn't start for another ten minutes, so the two vampires spent their time watching the commercials and talking quietly.

"I heard that this movie is based on real-life events," Isara whispered. "That makes the film even better."

"It does. It also means that it's going to be even scarier."

Isara turned her head to look at him. "You aren't going all scared on me now are you?"

Dusk snorted. "Yeah right. You?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Isara said. "I don't scare easy."

Dusk smirked and started to say something else but the lights dimming made him go quiet. The movie had started.

…

Billy-Ray Sanguine and his girlfriend, the possessed Tanith Low, walked into the theatre together. Tanith had somehow talked him into seeing the new horror movie, completely against his wishes, yet here they were.

"Why'd we come here anyways?" Sanguine muttered. "We have better things to do then watch some stupid ghost movie."

"You just don't want to go because you're scared of the ghosts."

Sanguine glared. "Are not."

"Are too. I remember how last month we watched Insidious and you had to keep the lights on for two days?"

"That was then, this is now and I ain't scared of any ghosts."

"We'll see about that."

….

A few minutes later, Sanguine and Tanith were sitting in the theatre. Tanith had a tub of popcorn on her lap which had already eaten most of. She had her eyes locked on the screen as the commercials played, seeming to be in a trance.

Sanguine scowled crossing his arms. He got bored after a few minutes and began to look around, taking in the other couples scattered around the theatre. He began to look back at the screen when someone he recognized caught his attention. Sanguine turned back and stared when he realized that the vampire, Dusk, was sitting at the other end of the row with a woman.

_Was the vampire on a date?_ Sanguine thought with a frown._No, he couldn't be._

….

A few minutes into the film, Dusk threw his arm across the back of Isara's seat. Isara didn't seem to notice, her gaze still fixed on the screen. Throughout the film, Dusk could hear screams and cries from the audience when the movie would intensify and he began to get annoyed.

"I am beginning to wish we had waited until the movie had come out on DVD to watch it," he murmured.

"Sick of the mortals' terror huh?" Isara replied, amused.

"Yes."

"Me too. But luckily it's almost the end, so we don't have much longer."

"Good."

When the movie finished, the two vampires left the room and up into the main area where people were already standing around talking.

"That was a pretty good movie," Isara said. "But I've seen better."

"Me too," Dusk agreed. "The Exorcist was a good movie."

"Did you see the sequel yet?"

"Yes, but I've been meaning to see it again."

"Me too. I actually own it. You want to come over next weekend and watch it?"

"Sure."

"Great, see you then."

Isara left, going off on her own. Dusk started to go towards his house when a familiar person stopped him.

"Hey Dusk!" Billy-Ray Sanguine said cheerfully.

"Sanguine," Dusk growled. He really didn't want to deal with the Texan assassin right now. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothin', just was watchin' that new horror movie with my girlfriend, Tanith, and saw ya and decided to say hi."

'Oh crap, he saw me with Isara,' Dusk thought.

"And speakin' of girlfriends," Sanguine's tone turned suggestive and his grin widened. "Why didn't ya tell me you got a little vampire girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Sanguine raised an eyebrow. "So what were ya doin' here with her?"

"Watching a movie. Is that so bad?"

"No, but it looked like a date to me."

"Well it wasn't so back off, and_your_ girlfriend is currently attempting to murder that vending machine over there so maybe you should go away."

Sanguine looked over and swore when he saw Tanith beating a vending machine with her sword while people gawked on the sidelines. He sighed then turned back to Dusk.

"Just trust me on this, she likes ya a lot and from what I've seen ya shouldn't let her get away."

Before Dusk could say anything, Tanith finally managed to break into the machine and Sanguine ran off cursing to get her under control.

**It is going to get a bit more romantic in the next few chapters, I promise. Review please!: )**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie

Dusk got Isara's apartment building a few minutes before five in the afternoon. Since they were vampires and would turn when the sun set, they had to schedule this during the day. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor and went up to the right door. He paused for a moment, thinking about what Sanguine had said. Then he shook his head. Sanguine didn't know what he was talking about. Isara answered a minute after he knocked and let him in.

"Sorry it's so small," Isara said leading him into the living room. "But I don't live with anyone so I never found the need for massive amounts of space."

"It's fine," Dusks aid looking around. The place was small, with the kitchen and living room combined. He could see a door leading off to what he guessed was her bedroom and another to most likely the bathroom. The place itself was neat and clean, the only furniture in the living room was a flat screen TV and a leather couch with a coffee table and lamp.

Isara sat down on the couch and he followed, throwing his arm across the back of the couch. The female vampire picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The movie was already in, so Isara just hit play and it started. The movie was just as good as he remembered, and Isara luckily wasn't someone who enjoyed talking during movies so he was able to watch in peace.

About half way through, his arm accidentally slipped off the couch and fell across Isara's shoulders. He was about to pull it back when Isara laid her head on his shoulder. Dusk frowned, confused, but decided not to bother and went back to the movie.

When it finally ended, the two talked for a while and discussed their plans for next week.

"Can we meet on Friday instead?" Isara asked. "I have plans Thursday."

"What are you doing?" Dusk asked.

"Someone who I need to kill that I've been waiting to turn up is coming to Dublin and I'm taking the chance."

Dusk had to think for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. Thursday is my only opening for next week."

Isara sagged. "Oh. That's too bad."

Suddenly, Dusk got an idea. "What if I came with you? I promise not to take any of the reward."

Isara thought for a minute then nodded. "That's perfect actually. I could use some help on this one."

"Good. Where should I meet you?"

"Corner of O'Connell Street at two p.m."

Dusk nodded then glanced at the time, realizing he needed to leave. "It's getting late," he said. "I should probably go."

"Good idea."

The two vampires stood and walked to the door. Dusk opened it and stepped out turning back to Isara. "I'll see you Friday."

Isara nodded then hesitated then took him completely by surprise by leaning up and kissing his cheek before shutting the door. Dusk stood shocked for a few moments then shook his head and turned to leave.

Sanguine didn't know what he was talking about.

**See? I told you some romance. By the way, I need a name for the guy they are going to kill. Any suggestions?**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Job

Dusk walked swiftly along the street, headed to where he was supposed to meet Isara. Once again he ran what had happened the night at Isara's over again in his head. He had been trying to figure out why she had done that for; there had to be some logical explanation for it. But every time he tried to think of a reason, all he could think of was what Sanguine had said.

No, it couldn't be. How long had he known Isara anyways? Two months? That couldn't be long enough. Dusk shook his head, clearing the confusing thoughts as he reached his destination. Isara was already there when Dusk arrived. The cool breeze was tugging at her black hair, throwing it across her pale face as she waited at a street corner.

"Isara," Dusk greeted, coming over.

Isara looked up and nodded. "Dusk. You're right on time."

"Of course. So who is he?"

"Harold Black. Necromancer, object stored in a pen."

"A pen? Really?"

"I wondered that myself. I'm thinking it has some connection to the phrase 'the pen is mightier than the sword'."

Dusk laughed softly in response. "I could see that."

Isara gave him a small smile, something he rarely saw from her. A moment of silence passed, then Isara cleared her throat and went back to business. "Right. He's inside that bar right now," Isara nodded across the street to a small building. "I'll go in, coax him outside, then you come out and we take him by surprise. We'll have to be fast to make sure he can't get to his weapon."

Dusk nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good. Now come on."

…..

Dusk crouched in the alley behind the bar, peering around the corner. Isara had been gone for about ten minutes and he was considering going in to find her when the side door opened and he heard Isara speaking. A man he guessed was Harold Black was standing facing in his direction. Isara had her back to Dusk, still keeping Black occupied.

That was his cue.

Moving quickly and easily, Dusk slipped out from cover and approached from behind. Black saw him however and his eyes widened, hand going for his pocket. Isara stopped him however by grabbing Black's wrist and twisting it painfully.

Black yelled as his wrist broke and he went down. Isara kicked him in the jaw, knocking him over. Dusk grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. Black kicked him in the gut, making him grunt. He followed it up by kneeing him in the kidney.

Dusk hissed and let go. Black punched him and Dusk stumbled back. He growled. The male vampire attacked him again, this time getting in some good hits before getting punched again. Isara moved in now, wrapping her arm around Black's neck.

Black's eyes widened and his hand dipped into his pocket and before Dusk could stop him, took out a pen. The first wave of shadows hit him full in the chest, sending him flying back. He heard Isara snarling and he sprang back up, seeing Isara on the ground and Black standing over her.

Dusk snarled and rushed him, dodging the shadows sent his way and grabbed Black by the neck. Black gave him an ugly smile. "Take me down? I'll take her down with me."

Before Dusk could kill him, Black waved his pen which he was still gripping, and the shadows sharpened. Isara didn't even have time to move before the shadow daggers ripped across her body, making her scream. Dusk swore and glared at Black crushing his throat effortlessly before dropping his body effortlessly on the floor.

The male vampire rushed over to Isara, who had managed to sit up against the wall, and knelt down next to her. A large pool of blood was already gathering around her so he tore off his jacket and pressed it against here her wound was.

The scent was driving him nuts but he forced his urges down and looked at Isara. Her skin looked paler then it should be and her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. She wouldn't die, Dusk knew, but her wound still needed to be treated.

"I'm fine," Isara hissed, shifting to put her weight against the wall as she tried to stand. Her legs collapsed and Dusk grabbed her arm, guiding her back to the ground.

"Isara," he said. "We need to get you out of here. You're losing a lot of blood so we need to move fast. Can you stand?"

"I told you, I'm okay."

She forced herself back up, but when she went to take a step on one her legs gave out. Dusk grabbed her again then sighed. His house was the closest place they could go, which was a five minute walk from the bar. He just hoped they wouldn't be seen.

Keeping pressure on her wound, Dusk hurried her to his house and unlocked the door. So far, Isara had managed to stay upright, but as soon as she entered the house her legs gave out and he had to carry her up the stairs to one of the spare rooms he used as a living room. He laid her on the couch then left and came back with medical supplies and towels.

After laying the towel underneath her to keep the couch clean, Dusk took away his now blood-soaked jacket and dropped it in a heap on the floor. He looked back at her ripped shirt and went to pull it up when Isara snarled and jerked away glaring. Dusk looked at her.

"Isara, I need to bandage your wound and I can't do that if your shirt is in the way."

Isara continued to look at him suspiciously.

"I won't take it off, but I need to pull it up enough to work. Okay?"

Isara hesitated then nodded.

Dusk grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up then swore loudly. The shadows had taken a massive chunk out of her middle and it was still bleeding heavily, the blood soaking the towel. He opened up the container of supplies and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and unscrewed the cap and poured it over the wound.

Isara immediately snarled and hissed and began to struggle, causing him to have to hold her down to finish. When that part was over he let her go and took out the spare towel and a bottle of water. After rinsing the blood and antiseptic off her, Dusk dried the area and took out a roll of bandages.

Wrapping it quickly around her abdomen, he taped it in place then stepped back to look at his work. Isara was still conscious, but barely. The bandages wouldn't have been enough for a mortal; if that had been the case Isara wouldn't have had a chance unless he had taken her to a hospital. But, luckily, she was a vampire and the bleeding would completely stop in a minute or so now that she wasn't moving and it could begin to fully heal.

Once he was sure everything was good, Dusk began to clean up. He threw the towels in the wash, and put the medical supplies away. He ended up throwing his jacket away since it was unsalvageable then went up to his room and dug around for a few minutes.

…..

When he came back to Isara, he found her sitting up, propped against the arm of the couch. She looked at him and he threw what he had in his hand to her. Isara caught it and frowned.

"Is this one of your shirts?" she asked

"Yes," Dusk replied. "Your shirt is ruined so I thought that you might want a clean one."

Isara glanced down at her own ripped, blood soaked shirt then looked at the one she was holding. "Thanks," she said. "But I'm not changing in front of you."

Dusk nodded and once again walked away, shutting the door to give her some privacy. He came back later with a handful of syringes and knocked on the door. Isara told him to come in and he entered, seeing her with his shirt on. He gave her the syringes and she raised an eyebrow.

"You won't want to move until that wound heals, but by tomorrow it should be better. You can stay here tonight, that should be enough serum for the night."

"Really? Thanks."

Dusk grunted in response, not used to being thanked. He grabbed the TV remote and passed it to her. "In case you get bored."

Isara smiled slightly. "I'll buy you a new jacket. I'm sure yours is ruined after getting all that blood on it."

"Don't worry about it. Now get some rest."

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! It means a lot!**

**And special thanks to MJSMILE (Guest) for suggesting the name 'Harold!'**

**Please review, because reviews make me write more! :)**

**Also, I will take requests for things to happen in this story so just let me know if you want anything in particular.**


	6. Chapter 6: Walk in the Park and Moloch

Isara left early the next morning after saying goodbye and she was sure the wound had fully healed. Dusk didn't see her for a couple days, both too busy and preoccupied. Then, one day, Dusk was in the living room watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned and got up to go see who it was and opened the door.

"Isara?" he said, surprised.

Sure enough, Isara stood in front of him, her long, black hair was down like normal and she was holding a bag in her hand.

"Hey, sorry to drop in like this, but I have something I wanted to give you."

"It's fine. Come in," Dusk held the door open and Isara stepped in.

He shut the door behind her and turned to face her.

"So what did you bring me?" Dusk asked.

Isara wordlessly passed him the bag and he opened it, digging in and bringing out a jacket. It was black and leather with hidden pockets big enough to hold his serum and a silver zipper. It had to be expensive.

"I didn't know your size so I had to guess," Isara said. "Hope it fits."

"You didn't have to do this you know," Dusk said examining it.

Isara shrugged. "I needed to thank you somehow. Besides, I wanted to come see you and this was as good of an excuse as any."

"You wanted to see me?"

"I like to talk to you. And we are friends."

"That is true." Dusk was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to stay a bit longer?" he asked.

A small smile played on her lips. "Sure."

….

They sat around upstairs and watched TV for a while, talking every once in a while.

"I never knew you were a game show person," Isara said as they watched 'Wheel of Fortune.'

Dusk shrugged. "I like the thinking involved."

Isara laughed.

"What do you like to watch then?"

"Ellen DeGeneres, and CSI."

"I never knew you were a talk show person."

"I like the humor."

Dusk smirked and they watched a bit more of TV before Isara suggested going for a walk.

"You can try out your new jacket too," she said.

They went back downstairs and he pulled it on, noticing how well it fit him. "I like it," he said.

Isara smiled. "Good. Because I can't return it."

Dusk smirked at her again and they headed out together, walking over to a nearby park. It was fall and the leaves were swirling around in the breeze. The trees were tall, blocking out some of the sunlight and making the shadows shift and change.

Isara's hair was being blown around as well, making her have to tuck it behind her ears. They were the only ones around currently and Dusk was grateful for the solitude.

"It's so quiet out," Isara said after about a minute.

"It is," Dusk agreed. "I like it."

"Me too. Gives me time to think."

"What do you think about?"

Isara shrugged. "Just things. You know it's been nine months."

"Since when?"

"Since we first met."

"Am I supposed to do something special now or…?"

Isara laughed. "No, I just realized it is all. It's pretty weird actually. Normally if I meet a guy he ends up asking me out after a couple weeks."

She suddenly seemed to get nervous and began to rub her right arm. "And then things get ugly and they try to take things too far and it all ends up in this horrible mess that I can't seem to get out of. But I like that about you Dusk, you haven't done any of those things. You're different."

Dusk was quiet for a minute as he let what she said sink in. "I'm guessing by 'take things too far,' you mean what that man tried to do the first night I met you."

Isara nodded.

They walked in silence for a bit more, watching the leaves fall. Until someone else entered the park.

When they saw who it was Isara stiffened like a board and her eyes became hard and cold.

"Isara," Moloch said with a smile when he came up. His eyes flickered Dusk and the smile became slightly strained. "Dusk."

"Moloch," Dusk said with a slight growl. "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't go for a walk? Is that what you two are doing as well?"

Isara snarled. "Why do you care?"

Moloch just laughed. "So hostile. Definitely a good trait."

"What do you want Moloch?" Isara growled. "I know you didn't come over just to talk."

"Smart too," Moloch said. "And yes, you are right. I did come over for something else."

"And that is what exactly?" Dusk asked.

"I would rather talk to Isara privately to discuss the matter."

Isara and Dusk looked at each other. Then Isara grumbled something and nodded the two walked out of hearing range. Dusk watched carefully, waiting for something to happen. Isara seemed irritated as Moloch spoke. Her eyes widened and she said something back, then she glared and shook her head then turned away and stormed back over to Dusk.

"Come on," Isara snarled. "Let's go."

Dusk followed her with a frown, glancing back at Moloch, who was scowling. What the heck just happened?

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Also Valkyrie and Skulduggery appear in the next chapter!**

**And the offer of having a request of something happening will be up until I say so or the story ends.**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Case

Valkyrie Cain stood in the Council Room with her partner, Skulduggery Pleasant, hearing about their newest case.

"One of our officials," Grand Mage Erskine Ravel said. "Harold Black was found murdered yesterday morning in an alley next to Street Corner Bar. At first we thought that it was just that he got into a bar fight with someone, but upon closer examination the marks on Black appear to be much more intentional then that."

"So you think he was assassinated?" Valkyrie said with a frown. "Why would someone want him dead?"

"We don't know. That's why we called you guys."

Skulduggery nodded thoughtfully. "Great. We'll get right on it."

"Good," Ghastly Bespoke said. "Keep us updated. And Skulduggery, this time, don't get your clothes ripped."

Skulduggery nodded cheerfully. "Got it!"

…

Valkyrie and Skulduggery arrived at the bar in the middle of rush hour, making it easy to blend in. Valkyrie looked around, taking in the pool table with a group of men off to the side and the many crowded tables and booths. The lights were dim, like a normal bar, and the counter itself was littered with drinks.

The bar tender was young, thin man with a clean shaven face and short hair. When he saw them he nodded to Valkyrie. "Sorry, I don't serve underage people."

"Don't worry," Skulduggery said. "We're not here to drink."

"We're here for information," Valkyrie said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow as they sat down in the bar stools. Valkyrie began to sway hers side to side after learning it was a swivel chair.

"What's your name?" Skulduggery asked the bartender.

"Ryan Zealot," the bar tender said taking out a rag and wiping the counter. "Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"No thank you, I don't drink."

"Then what do you need?"

"We need to know if you served a man named Harold Black yesterday."

"Never heard of him."

"He was kind of creepy to be truly honest, all dressed in black wearing weird robes."

"Oh, him. Yeah, I served him."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About three thirty in the afternoon. Then some woman came in and the two left."

Skulduggery cocked his skull slightly. "A woman? What did she look like?"

Zealot thought for a moment, remembering. "Long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Pretty. Had Black stringing along behind her like a puppy."

"Is that all you know?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you for your time."

Skulduggery turned to leave but was stopped when Valkyrie let out a sudden yelp followed by a crash. He and Zealot peered down at Valkyrie, who had spun so hard she fell off the chair.

"Ow," she said.

…..

"So there's this mystery woman," Valkyrie said. "And she's our only lead. How are we going to find out who she is?"

"Simple," Skulduggery said. "We find out why he was assassinated and by who, then we track her down. Easy."

"And how do we do that then?"

"We talk to some of his co-workers."

…

Stacy Dawn was a small, petite, blond elemental who worked in the same department as Black. She was cleaning off her desk when Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked in. It was a neat office, Valkyrie thought as she looked around. Very unlike her room at home.

"Hello," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "You are Stacy Dawn aren't you?"

Dawn turned to them and smiled. "Detectives Pleasant and Cain. What can I do for you?"

"Just a few questions about Harold Black. You did work with him right?"

"Oh yes," Dawn said sitting on the edge of her desk. "I've known him for a while. Shame he was killed. What do you need to know?"

"Has Black gotten into any trouble recently?" Skulduggery asked.

"Like what?"

"Like serious matters. Like getting involved in the wrong crowd or joining the wrong people."

"I don't believe I follow."

"We need to know if Black has done anything recently that could have gotten him killed."

Dawn had to think for a few moments then shook her head. "Sorry, I can't think of anything right now. I'll let you know if I do."

"Okay," Skulduggery said. "Thank you for your time."

…..

They checked around a bit more, asking a few more people. The only thing that stood out to them was that Black had a disagreement with a sorcerer named Larry Webster so they decided that was a good of a place to start out as any.

**Yes, that is right. Valkyrie and Skulduggery are now on the case. Sanguine will return soon and Jack will be making an appearance very soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN IDEAS! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack

Spring-heeled Jack hopped about on the roof tops, enjoying the nice breeze that ruffled his coat. It was mid-day in London and the town was busy as always, with people running about to the places they needed to be. That was something Jack loved about being a monster. He didn't _need_ to be anywhere.

An extra wide alley came up ahead and Jack bunched his muscles and leaped to the next roof top like it was stepping over a crack. He relished the freedom this life style brought. No pain, no worries. Just him and the city. And the people he killed.

Jack stopped running and paused on the edge of a rooftop and looked around. He wasn't in London currently, since the Cleavers had been closing in on him. So he had temporarily moved to Ireland until the heat died down. He was about to keep on going, searching for someone to murder when someone familiar caught his eye and made him freeze in his tracks.

Dusk was walking down the street, hands in pockets, with his jacket zipped up. A woman, who he realized, was a female vampire. They weren't speaking from what he could tell, and the female looking very angry and annoyed. Curious, Jack slipped down onto a ledge close enough to see them better.

"Stupid Moloch," the female vampire was muttering to herself.

"What did he say?" Dusk asked, glancing at her.

She growled softly. "He was asking me to go the Ball with him."

Jack had no clue what they were talking about.

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I told him no way then added a couple of words that probably were uncalled for."

Dusk nodded, seeming to be satisfied. Jack was moving to keep up, hopping form ledge to ledge and staying just out of sight.

"So," Dusk continued. "Are going to go? Moloch or no Moloch?"

The female vampire shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe. You?"

Dusk shrugged as well. "Haven't made up my mind. Everyone there I don't know or dislike."

They turned onto a small path to an apartment building and headed up the stairs, stopping at a door at the end of the balcony. The female vampire took out a key and unlocked the door and the two disappeared inside. Jack, eager to see what was going on, jumped nimbly onto the roof of the building then slid into a tree and crouched.

From this vantage point, he could see Dusk sitting on a couch while the female vampire worked in the kitchen area. Jack could tell they were still talking, but he couldn't hear them. Jack pouted. He almost left, but he decided to stay to see what else would happen.

After about a minute the female vampire came over and sat down next to Dusk, handing him a flask. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Dusk stood and they went to the door. The male vampire gave the female back the flask and they said a quick goodbye then Dusk left.

Jack leaped off after Dusk, landing on the ground and hurrying up to him.

"Hey Dusk!" Jack said with a smirk.

The male vampire continued to walk, ignoring him. Jack fell into step beside him.

"Hello there vampy, haven't seen ya in a while," Jack said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Dusk growled. "I thought you were in London."

"I was. 'Til those Cleavers chased me out of my own home."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the vampire's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No need for the sarcasm." A moment of silence. "Anyway, I was just in the neighborhood and I saw ya talkin' to someone. Another vampire to be exact. Ya were talkin' 'bout a Ball? What's goin' on? Goin' to a party?"

Dusk stiffened suddenly. "None of your business Jack."

"Oh come on. Are ya goin' on a date? Was she your girlfriend?"

"No she isn't," Dusk snapped. "Why does everyone think we're dating?"

"Are you?"

Dusk growled. "No."

"You should. It'd be good to get a girlfriend. Get out more, not lay around with no one to talk to."

"You sound like you've done that before."

"No, I haven't. But only because I don't want one. I'm too busy for one. What's her name anyway?"

Dusk hesitated. "Isara."

Jack nodded. "Interestin'. So, ya gonna ask her out?"

"Go away Jack."

"Oh come on. We just met up."

"I mean it."

"Okay, okay fine. I'll go. But let me know if there are any more developments."

With that, the Terror of London leaped back up onto the rooftops and was lost from sight."

**Come on. I want some ideas. And please review or I'll feel like no one wants me to continue and I'll stop writing this.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Vampire Ball Part 1

The next few days, Dusk found himself really thinking about the Ball. Normally he would just come in for a couple minutes to find out who had broken the code, which is really why the Ball was established, than leave. A couple times he didn't even get dressed up. But this time, he found himself thinking about Isara.

Was she going? And if she was, would she end up with that creep Moloch? That thought disturbed him to no end for a reason he didn't know so he made up his mind. He picked up his cell phone and called Isara. She picked up after a couple rings.

"Dusk?" she said. "What is it?"

"Isara," Dusk said. "I was wondering. Have you made up your mind about going to the Ball yet?"

"Yeah. I've decided to go. Are you going?"

"Actually yes. And I thought that, since you are going as well, maybe we should go together."

"Sure. That would be great."

"Good. I'll come at seven."

…

It was a few days before the Ball and Dusk was in his house when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and couldn't help being pleased to see Isara.

"Isara," Dusk said. "What are you doing here?"

Isara shrugged. "Bored."

"Ah."

Dusk let her in and they went upstairs to the living room, sitting on the couch for a while to watch TV. At one point, Dusk left the room and when he came back the couch was moved away so that there was a larger area in front of the TV. He raised an eyebrow at Isara, who was standing in the middle of the room.

The female vampire lifted a remote and turned on the stereo, music drifting out of the speakers.

"You're going with me to the Ball," Isara said. "I wanted to check out your dancing and make sure you won't be stepping on my toes all night."

She held out her hand and after a moment, Dusk took it. He pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her waist while hers went to his shoulder. They danced across the room, graceful and silent. Isara was good, Dusk had to admit. She was quick and light on her feet, moving perfectly with him.

"How am I doing so far?" Dusk asked after a minute.

"Well so far you haven't stepped on my toes," Isara said. "So I would say pretty well."

"Good." Dusk spun her under his arm then brought her back in. They danced until the song ended and Isara turned off the stereo while Dusk put the couch back in place. Once the room was back to normal they sat down on the couch and went back to watching TV.

….

Dusk stood in front of his mirror, looking over himself one more time. He had taken a shower and dressed in a black suit. His boots matched his clothes and his hair was combed back in his usual style. He put some syringes in his pocket then got a taxi to Isara's apartment building. Climbing the steps quickly, Dusk got to her door and knocked; Isara answering after a couple minutes. Dusk stared.

Isara was beautiful. Her dress was long and flowed to the ground, leaving one shoulder bare. Her hair was curled and fell in waves down her back, framing her face which had a small amount of make up making her blues eyes stand out.

"Dusk, Dusk."

"Huh?" Dusk realized that Isara had said something.

She smirked. "I said are we going?"

"Um yes. The taxi is waiting."

Isara nodded. "Let's get this night over with then."

…

The place was packed. Vampires were dancing and talking and drinking. All of them were dressed in dark clothing, milling around and having a good time. Moloch and a group of his pack were laughing at one side of the rooms they steered clear of that area and went somewhere quieter.

Isara raised an eyebrow. "So, what do we do now?"

Dusk shrugged. "I don't really care. Any preferences?"

Isara thought for a moment. "Dance?"

Dusk took her hand and led her out into the middle of the room in response. They started out like they had few days earlier, with Dusk holding one of her hands while placing his other on her hip while Isara laid hers on his shoulder. Their gazes locked and held as they glided across the floor, not missing a step.

As they danced, Dusk looked at her blue eyes and realized that the color was only a few shades lighter than his own were. Her skin was pale like his and her hair was as black as well, framing her face. She had high cheekbones and her lips were a soft pink. Wait, why was he looking at her lips?

Dusk shook his head, clearing the odd thought out of his head.

"Something troubling you?" Isara's voice made him look back at her.

"No," Dusk said spinning her. "Just thinking."

"Ah."

She didn't pry. He liked that.

Suddenly the song changed, to a slower song. Isara took the shift easily however, and moved her hands to his shoulders. He put his other hand to her waist. They swayed to the music, eyes still locked. Then, after a couple minutes, Isara laid her head on his shoulder.

Dusk was surprised to say the least, but didn't push her away. He even kind of enjoyed it. They stayed that way until the song ended and Dusk led her off the dance floor. He started to say something but was interrupted when another vampire came over.

"Hello Dusk."

**Any ideas for what could happen next in the Ball?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Vampire Ball Part 2

Isara turned and saw another female vampire coming over. She had emerald green eyes and beautiful red hair that fell loosely down her back. Her dress was a shimmering red that accented her curves perfectly and had no sleeves. Isara didn't have a good feeling about her.

"Bella," Dusk said. "I see you decided to come."

Bella beamed, showing off perfect white teeth. "Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to learn all the new gossip."

"You know each other?" Isara interjected quickly.

Bella seemed to notice her for the first time. "Who is this? A tag-along?"

Isara bit back a growl.

"No, this is Isara. Isara, this is Bella."

"Hello," Isara practically growled.

"Hi," Bella's smile was strained. After a two second eye-lock the red-head turned to Dusk. "I was wondering, would you like to dance?"

Dusk shrugged and looked at Isara. "May I?"

"Sure," Isara said her voice tight.

Bella and Dusk moved away, the female vampire glancing over her shoulder to give Isara a smirk. Isara finally allowed herself to let out a growl then turned away. She looked around until she found the wine and filled a glass to the brim and sipped it.

She wasn't jealous. Isara was sure of that, but she didn't like Bella. _Bella_. What stupid name. Probably got it from those Twilight movies that had hit most teenage girls by storm. But no, Isara couldn't be jealous. After all, she and Dusk weren't dating, they were just friends.

So what if she had kissed him only a few weeks ago? It hadn't meant anything, right? Isara sighed and took a longer drink of the red wine. She hadn't known what she was thinking when she did that, and even now. Isara drained the glass and thought about getting a refill, then saw Dusk and Bella dancing.

Bella had her arms tightly wrapped around the male vampire's neck and was pressed tightly against him, talking as they glided across the dance floor. Isara refilled the glass.

"Isara, I see you decided to come."

Isara turned and saw Moloch smirking slightly as he approached.

"And you look absolutely amazing tonight," he added stopping in front of her.

"Yes," Isara said coolly. "And you came as well I see."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Dusk."

Moloch's smirk turning into a strained smile. "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"Where is he?" Moloch glanced around. "I haven't seen him yet."

"He's around."

"Can I ask you, are you dating him?"

"What?" Isara asked shocked.

"You two certainly act like it," Moloch said. "With how much you two have been seeing each other lately, and now you have come here together, I only assumed you were, as they say, an item."

"Well we aren't," Isara replied. "We're just friends."

"Friends huh? Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a moment."

Before Isara could even wonder what he meant, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her against him and smiled; their faces only a couple inches apart.

"You and I were meant for each other Isara," he murmured. "I wouldn't want anyone else besides you. You are mine, you hear me?"

"I hear you," Isara said. "Loud and clear." And then she stamped his foot.

Moloch hissed and his grip loosened and Isara slipped away into the crowd muttering, "Creep."

She quickly finished her wine then put the glass down, turning just as Dusk came up to her with Bella on his arm. The red head had a massive smile on her face and she was clinging to Dusk's arm tightly. Isara wanted to punch her.

"There you are," Dusk said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Yeah," Isara forced herself to be polite. "I just went to get a drink. The wine is good."

Bella snorted. "I've had better. You know the bar down the street has some of the best wine in town, you want to come Dusk?"

She batted her eyes at the male vampire who hesitated. To Isara' relief, Dusk shook his head.

"No, I would rather not."

Bella shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

She winked then squeezed his arm and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Isara relaxed in relief once she was gone and nodded to Dusk.

"Have fun?" she asked.

Dusk shrugged. "It was okay. What about you?"

Isara shrugged as well. "Fine. Moloch and I talked for a couple minutes."

She immediately noticed Dusk tense slightly.

"Is that so?" the male vampire murmured glancing around.

"Yeah, it went okay. He grabbed me at the end but I stomped on his foot and got away."

Dusks napped his head back to look at her. "He grabbed you?"

"I'm fine, he grabbed my arm and I got away and here I am."

Dusk murmured something under his breath then nodded. "Alright, do you want to leave now? Because I'm ready to."

"Sure."

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They walked out of the building together and Dusk called the taxi. The ride back was quiet, no one saying much. When they got Isara's apartment complex, Dusk walked her to her place and she unlocked the door. She turned to face him after stepping inside and a moment of silence stretched between them until Dusk spoke.

"Good night Isara," he said.

"Good night Dusk," Isara responded.

Then Dusk surprised her by leaning down and kissing her cheek. She blinked in surprise as he walked away. She shut the door and after a moment moved into her bedroom. No, there wasn't anything more to their relationship. They were just friends.

**Review please!**


End file.
